A Devil Amongst Gods
by DarkCowboy
Summary: Trying to get close to Loki was harder than I had ever dreampt. To become a warrior skilled enough to fight alongside him had long been my ambition and I had been duly rewarded, but even now trying to talk to the brooding, dark and mysterious prince was practically impossible. I was up for the challenge. But when he decided to seize the throne for himself, things got complicated.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Part 1 - The True King of Asgard **

I don't know if you could call it friendship, between Loki and I. He didn't seem to have friends as such, more followers or associates, people of use to him. But I was the one he came to when he needed someone to talk to and for that I was forever grateful. He was not one to show affection or trust, but he knew very well how to give respect and that to me was more valuable than affection from someone such as him. It all began after one of Thor's conquests, during the celebration.

**Chapter 1 – The Birth Right**

He was sitting in the shadows on a table by himself, one elbow on the table propping himself up, his cheek resting on his fist and a look of boredom and disinterest displayed clearly on his face. He batted away drunkards trying to get him to join in with the party and ignored the happy people around him, protesting if Thor tried to get him to speak or recount a part of the tale.

I was a soldier, younger than he but I did well in battle and served my king as best I could, I had hoped if I could rise up through the ranks I might get to go on one of Thor's missions and today that wish had been granted, a select few of us had gotten to go, though of course Thor took all the glory. I didn't mind, I was just happy I had gotten to prove my worth as a fighter, that is something Asgard had that was different from the other realms, they never judged a fighter by their gender, well, not since Sif anyway.

I had been sitting at Thor's table for a while, sneaking furtive glances at Loki when I could. I had never understood why every woman my age mooned over Thor, not when Loki was around. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a clap on the back as Thor arrived back with more mead.

"You fought well today Valen! I shall propose to my father that you join us more often."

"Thank you my lord." I dipped my head and tried not to let my cheeks redden too much.

"Not at all, we need more like you in our ranks; I think one day you may be a match for Sif."

I took a tumbler of mead from the batch he had set down and looked up to see Sif watching me, she smiled at me. I could never figure out what was going on in her head but I could bet she had not liked that comparison.

"You flatter me sire!" I smiled back as sweetly as I could and she looked away.

"Nonsense, and enough with this sire business, my name is Thor and Thor you shall call me, we fight together now."

"Of course Thor, thank you Thor." I couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across my face, fighting on missions with Thor would mean the most dangerous and high octane battles a soldier could hope for.

As the celebrations wore on and the food was finished I found myself wanting more and more to speak to Loki, finally I finished a large gulp of mead and got up, making my way towards him through the crowd. I was stopped a couple of times and had to make small talk with other warriors before I could get to him and it wore my patience down to no end.

"You should be celebrating my lord." He looked up at my voice and smiled, so openly fake and forced.

"Downing mead and wine and boasting to fuel my ego doesn't interest me at all."

"I feel they would argue that they are boasting of triumph, not egos my lord."

"Do the two not go hand in hand?"

"I suppose you are right." He smiled then, a real smile, he liked being right. I sat down opposite him and he watched me closely.

"You fought well today; it was your first time going on one of Thor's missions?" I could see it was awfully dull for him to be polite, but I took it as a compliment none the less.

"Yes my lord, I was honoured to be picked by your father to fight alongside you both."

He smiled but his mind had wandered. "Mm."

"If you do not wish to celebrate, why do you stay?"

"Social decorum says I must."

"I did not think you were one to adhere to conventional rules my lord."

"You thought right." He said and his figure flickered. Without another word it flickered again and faded and he was gone. It had been just a projection of himself.

I looked around, knowing he must be somewhere near by and stood up, I edged my way through the crowd and went outside, in the cool evening air the moon shone bright across the courtyard and I leant across the balcony wall. I looked around before considering where he might be when someone leant on the wall next to me.

"My brother is boring you?" I turned to see Loki beside me, well, the projection of Loki, he was purposefully making it flicker so I knew it was not him.

"Social decorum is not something I adhere to either my lord, but it is fun to unwind sometimes."

"I suppose."

I pushed myself off the balcony and walked away towards the corridor and he turned to me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I know you're around here somewhere my lord."

"Persistent, aren't you."

"Many would say it is a good trait of mine." He stood for a minute watching me as I walked backwards before disappearing. I turned and smiled to myself as I walked into one of the halls and down past the columns.

"You're getting warmer." Said a voice to my left and I turned to see another projection leaning up against a column, I walked towards the door to the left of the hall and the projection vanished.

I touched my hand to the doors handle and a voice said 'warmer', so I pushed the double doors that stretched high above my head and walked through, I paced down the corridor, knowing where this would lead me and looked about as the corridor opened out into a grand hall, I could hear running water as my feet made soft noises on the smooth floor.

"You're getting hot."

I kept going forwards, walking out onto a bridge in the middle of the hall and through an archway, I stepped into the throne room and into darkness, at the end of the bridge was the throne and in it a dark figure.

"So this is what you do for fun."

"Better than getting drunk."

"I suppose." I strode through the hall and up on to the steps where I dropped down onto one knee. "My king."

I could feel him staring down at me and lifted my head to meet his gaze. He laughed and looked out across the hall.

"Not words I am likely to hear in my lifetime again."

I straightened up and watched him.

"My brother will take the throne; his foolhardy arrogance will put us at war one day."

"I am sure King Odin would not put us under his rule until he is ready."

"He will never be ready!" He spat and stood up before composing himself. "He won't change, he is too proud."

"Does it bother you so my lord." He looked away from me and breathed a deep sigh.

"This throne is my birth right. Yet no matter what I do it stays out of my grasp."

"Then maybe, my lord, you should take it from them. Show them you are the true king."

He looked back at me, his eyes lighting up and he really smiled then, teeth flashing.

"Maybe you're right. Thank you Valen, good night." He stepped past me, looking back once before melting into the darkness, his footsteps becoming silent and the sound of his cloak becoming muffled as he left the hall.

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering if I had overstepped my mark, but that smile pushed all other thoughts away, I had made him smile, for one brief moment. I wanted to see that smile again.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**I hope you guys get the reference here about Svadilfari, if you don't, go go go swot up! **

**Chapter 2 – Noble Steeds**

Trying to speak to Loki was like looking for a ghost, you would see him flitting in and out through columns; see him out of the corner of your eye. But when you looked again he was gone, he was always there, in the shadows and backgrounds of the scenes of your life but you never noticed him, or even knew he was there.

The only time I managed to get close to him was when we went out on missions, but even then barely a word was exchanged.

We were called to the throne room early one morning, many weeks after our first mission and given a new assignment. There were rumours of treachery in the realms and talk of Frost Giants becoming hostile, we were to go out to the each of the realms and find out what we can and stop any uprisings we might encounter.

We rode out of the gates of Asgard and onto the Bi-Frost, listening to the powerful hoof beats of our steeds as sparks flew behind us. I followed the billowing cape of Loki for a small while before pushing my horse on, I came up beside him and looked over to him before winking and asking my horse on. He obliged and surged underneath me, his powerful shoulders pulling us forward across the glittering bridge, Loki looked on in surprise before touching his heels to his black beast's sides and the horse struck off and powered after me. I looked behind me and laughed as he came up beside me and thundered past me, my horse's ears pricked up and I gave him his head, no horse in the 9 realms could touch Falhófnir for speed, not even Sleipnir. As Falhófnir bunched his muscles together and burst forwards we flew through the galloping warriors until we reached Thor, but before I could gather my reins Falhófnir had shot past Thor much to the Prince's astonishment and before he knew what was happening Loki was upon him. I heard him shout something over the roar of the wind before he came up behind me and then beside me.

"You really think your little horse is a match for the horse of a god?"

"I don't think my lord, I know!"

Loki laughed before bending lower over his horses neck, I touched Falhófnir's shoulder lightly and he flicked an ear back to me, he understood what I was saying 'let him pass, we shall show him'. I let Loki and his charger get a good few paces ahead before I shouted into the wind.

"Yah Fally! Yah!" Suddenly the world became a blur as the storm of power inside my horse exploded out from underneath me and he ate up the ground in front of him like it was nothing, I saw Loki look back before putting his heels into his horse's side and urging it on ever faster, but that wouldn't work. Falhófnir lengthened his strides again and again until they were longer than any of the chargers around us. He may be the smallest there but Falhófnir's legs were long and his heart was powerful, he would never lose a race.

We soared up to Loki's horse's flanks and past them, Falhófnir pushing his neck out to become more streamlined as I wrapped my fingers into his dark mane and leant into his neck, he sailed past the larger horse and took off across the bridge, we got more than 5 strides ahead of them before Heimdall became visible and I sat up, breathing out as my horse slowed his pace underneath me. His breathing became heavier as he blew out through his nostrils and tossed his head, wanting to carry on. I spoke to him and his ears flicked back and forth as he obeyed my command and almost slid to a stop in front of Heimdall, he snorted and pawed the ground before arching his neck, proudly showing off that he won the race.

Loki trotted up behind me and stopped.

"That I was not expecting from such a little horse, even an Asgardian stallion, I had heard tell that there was a horse unmatched in speed but never thought him to be yours."

"He never loses a race; small he may be, but never to be underestimated."

"I will not make that mistake again, what is his name?"

"His name is Falhófnir, what is your steed's name?"

"Svadilfari, he is said to be the best horse in all the 9 realms, yet today your little one has bested him," he looked Falhófnir up and down, "haha, 'hairy hoofed indeed, a fitting name."

"Never underestimate the little ones, they will always surprise you." I winked at him before sliding from the saddle and smoothing down my robes underneath my armour. I patted Falhófnir on the neck and he blew into my face, I laughed and kissed him on his forehead, he was a beautiful beast. His long legs gave him the look of a dancer rather than the stocky legs of the fighter Svadilfari, with heavily feathered large hooves and powerful hindquarters he was no more a pony before the royal horses but he made up for it in beauty and speed. He was a deep rich black in colour, with a long flowing mane and tail and blue eyes, his face was white and long, a boxy head with small ears that never stopped moving. A thick crested neck bulged under his wavy black mane and his body was long and steep, his legs were white and his hooves a pale colour, another meaning of his name to be precise. I looked over his splendid form once more before turning around to wait for the other warriors.

Loki jumped off Svadilfari with all the grace of a wolf and patted the stallion's broad neck as it jittered about waiting for the others to approach. Svadilfari was black with a rich chocolate coloured mane and tail, both sweepingly long and wavy, like waterfalls, he was as wide as he was tall and gave off such presence and power he was hard to ignore, I had always admired him, though rumours of how Loki came to be in possession of such a large and powerful creature were spread far and wide.

"Easy boy, no more for now." He whispered soothingly to the horse.

He came to stand next to me and looked down at me, I looked out of the corner of my eye at him and he smirked devilishly before looking back to Thor and his warriors who had just come to a stop before us.

"That was impressive Valen, and unexpected." His tone was firm, but playful and I couldn't help but smile. He leapt from his horse onto the rainbow bridge, his sheer mass making sparks fly from under his feet and he strode forwards, parting myself and Loki and approaching Heimdall.

"Heimdall, we go to Vanaheim."

"I have been waiting, there is trouble down there, I see it..." His crystal eyes stared at us before he turned in one sweeping motion and led us into the Bi-Frost chamber where he drove his sword into the slit on the platform, lightning sparked out from the sword as the portal cylinder set its location. We stepped up to the gateway and I felt the familiar tug at my waist as we were sucked into it. We were shot out of the cylinder like cannonballs and flew out into empty space, Thor thrust Mjolnir out in front of him and the warriors flew like speeding bullets.

I loved this feeling of flying past the stars and spread my arms out in front of me, I looked over to see Loki on his back with his hands behind his head looking thoroughly bored and I just had to laugh at how casual he looked, he noticed me and laughed back before turning on his side to face me. I pulled my arms in and positioned myself so it looked like I was lying on a sofa and he laughed again, that bright, musical sound that he only seemed to make when he was going into battle or plotting some grand scheme. Before we could continue our games we slowed down and we all rotated our bodies ready to hit the ground, we landed down hard in a blast of dust and light onto a grassy plain beside a small village.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Vanaheim**

Vanaheim was a beautiful realm, rolling grassy hills and forestland reaching up towards mountains everywhere you turned and simple villages dotted about the countryside. But for its peaceful surroundings it was always in turmoil and regularly had creatures from other realms trying to take it over, believing their simplistic ways to be a sign of weakness.

As the dust settled we heard a scream and the clang of metal upon metal and were faced with a village in shambles. We scrambled down the hillside to the defence of the village

"Marauders!" Roared Thor as he leapt into the fray with us close behind him, recognising the helms of a band of outcast warriors from different realms who never ceased to cause us trouble.

They had recruited more followers this time it seemed as we struck out left and right, felling the warriors as swiftly as we could whilst trying to draw them away from the villagers, many of the men had joined in, donning swords and half clad in armour and we shouted at them to take the women and children and get them inside. I slashed left and right with my sword Blóðþræll, meaning Bloodslave, plunging the tip through armour as easily as butter, using its power that made it slice through anything, even stone, creating bursts of light and energy.

We fought our way through the hoards, trying to get close to the leaders but every time we pulled through we were pushed back again, they seemed to be appearing from nowhere and for everyone one we slew two more appeared. A large group broke away from the others and headed towards the houses, I saw the torch in their hand and sprang into action, racing through the enemies as if they were nothing, I leapt up and smashed my heel into one's face before springing across him and landing the hilt of my sword into another's chest, sending him flying into two more and I leapt around them to get to the group. They were just about to touch the torch to the thatched roof when a dagger came out of nowhere and embedded itself in the creature's wrist. He bellowed and dropped the torch as a blur of green leapt from the roof and landed on him, stabbing him down through his spine and pushing him down onto the floor.

Loki landed lightly on his feet and without looking sent a dagger flying into another of the group, straight in between his eyes, before turning round in a flourish and catching another in the belly with his sword, he danced forwards and grabbed the dagger from the mans lolling head and stepped over him to face the other opponents. Before they could get to him one cried out from behind and dropped to the floor, Loki stood over him inspecting the blood with a look of difficultly suppressed glee on his face and the Loki in front of them disappeared. They turned round and launched themselves on him just as I reached them and drove my sword into the back of one of the fighters. He roared and spun round, catching my wrist and flinging me in the air. I pulled my sword up through him as my feet left the ground and he let go of me, I spun through the air and landed hard next to Loki. I backed up into him, losing my balance and he hooked an arm around my waist before I was able to stagger any further. I flashed him a grateful look before pushing myself off him and jumping back into the fray. We fought side by side, slashing and cutting to our hearts content, we got through the group with ease and soon more converged on us as we made our way back to the main fight.

They were losing and many were becoming reckless through fear, showing their amateur soldier status. They were attacking without thinking and they ended up losing limbs before losing their life, their aim becoming sloppy and shaky. This was always the hardest part of the fight, not being able to mirror your opponents because they were becoming too unpredictable and once or twice I escaped a near miss when the creature or man I was fighting changed tactics mid clash.

As they started to flee around us I noticed that the leaders were already gone, fled away to the wooded areas. I expected us to give chase but before anyone could even contemplate the next move a ship rose up out of the trees before speeding away leaving dust choking the air in its wake, Thor looked up from the men he was slaying and spun Mjolnir in his hand before releasing it, Mjolnir flew through the air and collided with one of the ships engines, smashing through it like it were made of cheap metal and the ship banked sharply before crashing into the ground close to us, flames rearing up from it. A few marauders leapt out from the shattered screens and mutilated doors before the ship exploded, incinerating the escaping scoundrels and sending shards of red hot metal flying through the air.

I heard Sif scream 'DOWN' as the ship rocked and the last engine exploded, but before I could even think about dropping I could see metal flying towards me, my legs buckled and I raised my arm to my face hoping I would make it to the floor in time when something hard hit me in the chest and took me to the floor.

I dropped my arm from my face as the explosion ripped through the air, buffeting myself and what was on top of me, when I opened my eyes I saw Loki's breathless form over me, his arms either side of my head and knees either side of my waist.

"Loki!" I cried and grabbed his arm with my free hand.

"I'm fine, we're both fine aren't we?"

"Yes, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He sat up into a crouch over me and I let go of his arm, he took my hand in his and pulled me up with him before breathing out deeply. "That was interesting."

"They got away!" Came the deep boom of Thor's voice and I looked over to see him smash Mjolnir into the ground, creating ripples in the dirt as the earth underneath it caved in. "The ship was a distraction!" He threw Mjolnir and took out a line of trees with his frustration before grabbing the hammer as it flew back to him.

Loki dusted himself off and walked over to Thor. "What do we do with the rest of them?" He motioned to the few left who were kneeling with their weapons on the floor. Thor walked over to one and grabbed him round the throat, he lifted the man off the floor with one hand and tightened his grip.

"Who sent you!"

"No one!" Gasped the bloodied man as he scrabbled at Thor's hand with his own.

"Who sent you, tell me!"

"We don't know I swear!" Shouted another one whom Thor silenced with just a look.

"Who. Sent. You." He spat through gritted teeth.

"We don't know their names, we were hired by the marauders for this attack, they never told us anything, said it was just a raid!" Thor tightened his hand around the man's throat and he gagged before going limp, he dropped the body onto the floor and swept past Loki.

"Kill them!"

"But brother..." Loki said, though terribly unconvincingly.

"Do it." Thor turned away from him, seething with rage.

"As you wish." Loki kept his eyes on his brother and flicked his hand behind him; projections appeared over the surrendered men and brought down swords upon them in one swift movement. All the bodies dropped to the floor and the projections vanished as I reached the assembling group. Everyone was no worse for wear, bruised and bloody but in one piece.

Thor looked up to the sky and shouted for Heimdall to open the bridge once the village was settled again, nothing had been learnt in regards to the frost giants, but an unexpected threat had appeared and we were left to ponder what had happened today as we flew past the stars and onto the rainbow bridge.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Frost Giants**

Coming home we had been welcomed as heroes and summoned to the throne room, Thor was taken aside and we were left to walk without him up the steps. People cheered as we walked past and we smiled at them before taking our places either side of the throne, today was going to be the day it seemed.

Thor came striding it, raising his hammer and beaming as he walked boldly up to the throne and knelt before his father, everything was going well, people were quiet as Odin spoke to Thor of his achievements, but as he was about to say the words Thor had waited his whole life to see Odin fell silent.

I looked from him to the other warriors and then to Loki, whose face had a look of concern on it.

"Frost giants." Uttered Odin.

Thor stood up immediately and Loki ran forwards, Odin raced down the stairs with his sons in hot pursuit as the crowds ran in fright. We banded together and ran out of the throne room and barred the doors, waiting for any indication we were needed.

Then we heard the telltale sound of metal that came with the movement of The Destroyer and everyone fell silent. Two sounds of blasted fire rang out from under our feet and then there was silence.

Not long after Odin reappeared, Thor hot on his heels and Loki trailing behind looking slightly stunned. Thor turned from his father and stalked away whilst Odin told everyone the celebrations were over. I ran over to Loki once Odin had left.

"What happened?" I whispered, watching Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun gather and try to go after Thor.

"Thor showed his true nature to father."

"You mean he isn't going to be crowned?"

"No, he's not." He chuckled quietly before slipping away from me, I watched him go, wondering what he was up too.

I tried to find him later that evening but neither he nor Thor were anywhere to be found, that was when I saw the Bi-Frost light up, someone was returning. I ran to the stables and brought Falhófnir out and tacked him up, then proceeded to ride out along the streets and passages through Asgard, allowing for a gentle exercise and a chance to see what was going on without getting involved.

By the time the Bi-Frost was in sight a light shone out from it again, but something followed the light out of the gateway this time, I pulled Falhófnir up and turned him up onto higher ground so I could watch as two figures shot through the light and into the stars and waited, watching two figures eventually emerge and mount up in the distance. Even from up here I could recognise the gaits of the 8 legged Sleipnir, nothing could move like him. _Odin, what is he doing at the Bi-Frost, has there been another attack? _

I waited once more until Odin had handed Sleipnir to a stable boy who was waiting anxiously at the entrance to the citadel and saw Loki ride off behind them. I rode down the narrow streets above the glistening waters until I came up behind Loki.

Svadilfari started to prance at the scent of another horse and Loki looked behind him, he stopped his horse and told the stable boy to go on.

"What is going on, what happened sire?"

"It's a long story."

"Let's go for a ride then my _lord_?" I added emphasis to the last word, making my meaning very clear, I wasn't asking.

Loki looked back over to the stable boy as if wondering what to do so I grabbed Svadilfari's bridle and pulled him around, the stallion followed eagerly, sniffing at Falhófnir and earning a flicked tail in the face. Loki pursed his lips and followed without protest, we rode down the streets until we came upon grass and I waited for him to speak, my silence was rewarded as we left the noises of the city behind.

"Father has banished Thor."

"What?! Why?"

"Because he, _we_ went to Jotunheim."

"You went to see the Frost Giants?"

"Yes, Thor wanted to let them know we were not afraid of them, nor that we would let this attack of theirs go unpunished. I tried to stop him but once he gets an idea in his head nothing will change it."

"I tried to find you earlier but could find no one, that was where you were?"

"Yes, I tried to convince Thor to leave, accepting Laufey's offer for us to leave unharmed, but they goaded Thor into a fight. We might have been killed had I not told the guards to come after us, father took us back himself and they fought. Father banished Thor to earth after stripping him of his power and sending Mjolnir after him, but it will no longer answer to him. The Frost Giants are calling for war now; we are in a lot of trouble."

"I cannot believe it, how could your brother be so foolish."

Loki laughed quietly. "I was expecting you to say 'how could your father do such a thing'."

"I think he did right, better to stop a war than let family bring it upon us."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I must say I agree Valen."

"I am glad, come, let us ride until the darkness falls and blast away the problems that have arisen." I spurred Falhófnir on and called over my shoulder 'last one to the edge of the forest is a Frost Giant!' and heard Svadilfari's hoof beats join my horses and we raced away across the meadow.

I reached the edge of the forest shortly before Loki and turned off to my left, down a small worn away path and to a river winding its way out of the forest and down into the waters under Asgard. Falhófnir splashed in eagerly and Svadilfari followed, snorting slightly and lifting his hooves up in a most comical fashion.

"Come now Svadilfari don't show off." Loki spoke gently to his stallion and stroked his hand down the horse's neck, instantly soothing the stallion.

As Falhófnir splashed ahead, thoroughly enjoying himself. He abruptly stopped and dropped his head down to take a long draught from the cool waters, Svadilfari walked straight into Falhófnir and squealed before rocking back onto his haunches and lifting himself up on his back legs, he tucked his hooves into his chest and arched his neck as Loki clung on to his saddle.

"Easy boy, easy now come on its ok." He leant into the horse's neck and touched his forehead to his horse's mane and Svadilfari dropped back into the water with a splash.

I turned round and made an apologetic face as my horse happily continued to drink out of the river as if nothing had happened, Loki smiled at me and broke out into a grin as he chuckled before petting his steed once again.

Finally Falhófnir decided it was time to work again and trotted out of the river, spraying water over Svadilfari behind him who shook his head and cantered off up the bank with Loki, I watched and laughed as the stallion snorted at the top of the bank and pushed my horse on to meet him.

"You're a much gentler rider than your brother my lord."

"Horses deserve respect; some even command it, like Svadilfari here."

"Your brother seems to think they are tools for battle."

"More fool him; a rider needs trust in their mount to win a battle, for if the horse spooks you are left horseless and unguarded."

"What of Svadilfari, do you trust him?"

"With my life, he may seem flighty now, but when the time calls for it he is as focused as any warrior I know."

"How did you come by such a magnificent animal?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I felt like he was avoiding the question, but I answered anyway, I would get him to speak somehow.

"He was my 900th birthday present, a yearling colt. I had seen him in the stables many a time; he was from the royal stud horse at the time. No one wanted him because of his slight build and 'devil's eyes'. But I fell in love with him from the moment I saw him, I would badger mother and father constantly but they never let in, until the day they took me down to the stables for my birthday and he was waiting in there for me, a ribbon around his neck. I did everything myself with him, trained him, broke him and made him ready for war. He has been a loyal companion and a good friend to me for most of my life. And of course, he earned himself the title of the fastest horse in Asgard quickly."

"He sounds like a perfect match for one such as yourself."

"And Svadilfari?"

Loki looked slightly uneasy for a moment before answering. "The giant who built the fortress of Asgard owned this stallion, with my help he convinced my father to allow him to use Svadilfari to help him work, but he built the fortress too quickly, we had hoped he would not make the deadline and therefore not get the payment he asked, which was a high price even by my father's standards. I was asked to find a way to cheat the builder. So I let a mare out whilst the builder was working and Svadilfari broke free of his tack and chased her into the woods. We found out who the builder really was and Thor was called, he had him killed and the stallion was left to run with the mare. I captured them both and brought them back to the stables as my own. The mare gave birth some months later to Sleipnir, whom I presented to my father as a gift and took Svadilfari as my war mount, he was no mortal or Asgardian horse and he has served me well. I trust him greatly, he will not let another man ride him or do anything with him."

"He sounds like he loves you a lot."

Loki smiled awkwardly and tried not to blush. "Well, I wouldn't say love, but we respect each other."

"I think he loves you." I grinned before trotting off across the smooth meadow and away from the forest, not waiting for Loki to catch up.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Gods and Men**

We rode back across the meadow at a steady canter, both stallions working hard to show off to each other. The freedom here was unmatched and I loved to ride out here, but most of the time I rode out alone. The company was much better fair this time and I felt myself unable to stop smiling, I glanced over to find Loki enjoying himself as well, a rarity for a man such as him.

We trotted down across a bridge as we left the green of the meadows behind and headed back towards the city. The horse's metal shoes banged against the stones in a rhythmic melody until we pulled up and walked side by side in the dull light.

We reached the stables with our horses blowing through their nostrils, happy and cool in the breeze. They had their heads low and nickered softly to one another as we stood them up next to each other. Svadilfari towered over Falhófnir, looking menacing as did his rider in the dim light of the laterns and Loki leant down to me, his saddle creaking slightly.

"You look tiny from up here, like a midgardian."

"And you look like what you are my lord, a god."

He smiled a devilish grin as he straightened up and dropped down off the side of his horse, his long legs closing the gap easily. He brushed away an awaiting stable hand and came round to the side of Falhófnir and offered his hand to me. The stable hand bobbed slightly before speaking quietly.

"My lord, the king requests your presence."

He turned to the boy and shooed him away. "I will be there shortly; I must tend to my horse first." He turned back to me.

"My lady."

I laid my hand in his. "My king."

He leant forwards and pulled me off my horse and into his arms; he placed me lightly on the ground as I gripped onto his arms gently. We stood there for a second, looking into each others eyes. He lifted his hand from me and brushed a lock of hair over my shoulder and behind my ear gently, his fingers brushing my cheek.

"You are a very beautiful woman." He leant down to my ear, his lips brushing where his fingers had just traced. "There are many things I would like to do to you, but right now I am missed in the Throne room." He whispered. He drew away from me, his fingers trailing through my hair and letting it fall from his hand as he backed away. He took Svadilfari's reins and led him into the stables without another word as I stood there. I reached up and touched my hand to my cheek, feeling the flush of blood under my fingers where his lips had been moments before.

I came up to Falhófnir's head and led him across the courtyard to the pensions, the stables of people who were not from the palace. I took him into his stable and untacked him, handing his heavy saddle to a stable hand that took it and the bridle from me and hurried away. I stroked down Falhófnir's soft nose and twiddled his mane between my fingertips, replaying the scene that had just unfolded over and over again in my head. A voice behind me made me jump.

"Just to let you know, I'm not finished with this yet." I spun round to see a projection of Loki leaning up against the stable wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He disappeared and I turned back to my horse, trying to steady my breathing as a strange sensation crept up my spine.

Days passed before I saw Loki again, he didn't seem to be avoiding me per say, he seemed to be avoiding everyone. It wasn't until news spread through the capitol that King Odin had fallen sick that Loki seemed to reappear, but this time he was sitting in the throne of Asgard without it being a secret.

He sat in the throne long into the night, dismissing his guards. I paused by a column of the hall and could see his armour in the moonlight from the open roof.

"I know you're there."

"My king."

"Come closer."

I walked out into the moon light and across the hall, my footsteps drowned out by the sound of rushing water. I walked under the archway into the pavilion where the throne rested and stopped before the steps. I kneeled at the first step and waited.

"You're no longer the only one to kneel at my feet."

"I knew you were wrong my king, you could show them you deserved the throne."

"You were, that night gave me much to think about and I thank you for that Valen, you may stand."

I straightened up and he flicked a wrist out into the air lazily, two lanterns sprung to life and lit up a small portion of the hall.

"So what do you think of your new king?" His voice was full of darkness and it sent a chill through me.

"You have always been my king." I held my voice steady as I watched his eyes light up.

"Is that so?"

"Yes my lord."

"Come closer; let me see you in the light."

I walked up the steps slowly, feeling as if one false move would make my knees buckle. He stood up as I approached and lay Odin's spear down beside him; he waited for me to stand before him, then spoke quietly.

"I am your king my lady?"

"Yes."

"And do you worship me?"

Yes, I do." I breathed, catching my breath as he stepped closer to me.

"A king always gets what he wants, you understand that."

"Yes." I replied quietly as I looked up into his eyes, he flicked his wrist out again, his fingers brushing through the air and two lanterns on either side of us upon the columns blazed into life. He was so close now that I could feel his breath on me as he looked down at me.

"I know what you feel for me, you think I don't see but I do. I am always there, watching you looking at me. What do you want?"

"I want what my king wants." I held my voice as steady as I could and hoped he wouldn't hear my heart slamming against my rib cage.

"I want to rule you."

He took his hands and placed them on either side of my waist and pulled me towards him, I let him draw me into him, pressing myself against his body, my hands touching his armour.

"As I said before, there are so many things I want to do to you my lady."

"What are those things my lord?" I sighed into him, digging my fingertips into the cool metal. He bent down to me; his eyes locked on mine and brushed his lips over my own.

"I want to devour you." He breathed into my mouth before pressing his lips against mine. His gentle touch on me tightened and he pushed against me, seeking entry with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let his work against mine, he kissed me with feverous passion and I pushed my hands up and wrapped them round his neck. He pulled me into him hard and I crushed myself against him, my feet barely on the floor as I lifted myself up on my tiptoes to meet his lips.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The King's Fall  
**

He broke away from me, gasping and held me tight before pushing me backwards; he turned me around and pushed me into the throne. I dropped down onto the hard seat as he loomed over me, his figure silhouetted so he looked like a horned devil in the flickering light. He leant down, placing a knee beside my leg and a hand on the back of the throne and pulled himself onto me. He straddled my waist as he pushed his lips to mine once more and I took his helmet in my hands, lifting it off and placing it down beside the throne, it rolled slightly as it hit the floor and then was still. I pushed my hands up into his hair and pulled him into me, locking my lips to his. He kissed me hard, pushing me into the seat and I pushed back at him, desperate to be closer to him. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him until he fell onto the seat next to me, he broke off from me and I lifted my leg over his and worked him underneath me. I sat on top of him as he slid into position under me so he was now sitting in the throne, his arms on the sides and his legs under mine. I kissed him, letting my burning desire seep through as our tongues pushed against each other, our breathing becoming gasps.

He took his hands away from gripping the arms of the throne and put them to my cheeks, sliding them into my hair and grabbing at me as I kissed him passionately, he moved his mouth from mine and kissed down my chin and onto my neck, he started to kiss down at the soft hollow by my ear, his teeth catching my skin every so often and making me twist my fingers into his hair.

As his lips moved their way down to my chest he suddenly froze, his fingers had slid down to my shoulders and he dug his fingertips into my clothes.

"My lord?"

I felt his lips leave my skin and he pushed me up and off of him, without a word he picked up the spear and strode past me, out of the throne area and across the hall. I watched him go in confusion before gathering myself and following him. He walked to the end of the hall and out onto a large balcony where he stood watching something, I waited by a column as I could feel anger rising off of him as he stared towards the Bi-Frost chamber, which had started moving, the cylinder positioned itself and shot a beam of light into the stars. I recognised that positioning, Earth.

He spun round and stalked back into the hall; he came up to me and laid a hand on my cheek, still burning from the passions of a few moments ago.

"Tell no one what you saw." He left me in a billow of his cloak and disappeared.

I called after him as I heard his footsteps receding. "What happened?"

"They have gone after Thor." Came his reply, echoing across the hall, I needed no guesswork to understand who he meant.

I ran after him only to find nothing, I looked around, wondering where he had gone before walking back outside to the balcony and sliding down one of the columns. My heart was still beating and my breathing still heavy, I touched my lips with my fingers and let my mind replay everything that had gone on in the throne.

Minutes passed, still I sat there watching the Bi-Frost and wondering what would happen, my mind drifted until a movement on the bridge caught my eye. I looked up to see a figure on the Rainbow Bridge. I ran to the balcony and leaned over it, there were two figures by the chamber and another passing through the gateway to the bridge, but it was larger than a man, the large dark shape was matched by only one creature on Asgard, The Destroyer. I looked back to the two figures as a bright blue light shone out across the bridge, it was gone quickly and I cursed myself for not being able to see more, I turned my attention back to the Destroyer. It reached the Bi-Frost quickly and within moments the gateway was opened and light was shot towards earth, a glittering trail left in its wake. One of the figures walked back across the bridge, the other did not move.

I stood over the balcony watching for a few moments, time passed slowly and minutes merged together, I found my mind wandering back over the past few days when I heard footsteps from the other end of the hall. I turned around, leaning back against the balcony wall as the footsteps approached. Loki appeared out of the darkness and came to stand beside me.

"You sent the Destroyer after them my lord?"

"Yes, does it bother you?"

"Not at all." He looked over at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It doesn't?"

"No my lord, should it?"

"On some moral ground I would expect so."

"You are my king, your command is law." I curtsied ever so slightly, enjoying his puzzlement.

"So you would follow me blindly?" He wasn't angry, merely curious.

"No sire, if I had to question something I would, but," I leant in close, mirroring something he had once done to me, and brushed my lips along his cheek to rest by his ear and whispered, "I like it when you're bad."

His whole body stiffened underneath me as the words left my lips and he narrowed his eyes at me, at first he didn't seemed to know what to make of it, but his confusion soon cleared to be replaced by an expression of confidence.

"Then you're going to really like what happens next." He grabbed my belt and wrenched me towards him, hitting me into his chest and crushing his mouth against mine. I grabbed hold of his breastplate and kissed him back as forcibly as I could, closing my eyes to hide my surprise. Within seconds he broke away and took a breath, he let go of my belt gently and marched towards the throne where he sat down, flicking his wrist and filling the pavilion with light. He placed his head on his clasped hands and closed his eyes. I felt myself wishing I could see what Heimdall could as Loki entered the Destroyer.

I sat back against a column and watched Loki, he got angrier and angrier before he leapt up from the throne and screamed. He grabbed the spear and ran out across the hall before I could find out what was happening, I went to the entrance he had left from and stood there, watching the Bi-Frost anxiously.

I could see a figure walk down it which I guessed to be Loki, then the gateway opened and the figure return with 4 taller figures as large as the Destroyer. Two of the figures stayed by the chamber and two followed Loki back to the palace, I stood back from the entrance as Loki walked in followed by two Frost Giants. I stared as they walked past, not even noticing me, intent on following Loki. He stopped and they separated then he turned to me, he approached and took me out to the balcony again.

"Thor is on his way, they are going to stop him."

"Frost Giants?"

"Yes, but you did not see me with them. Whatever happens next, none of what you saw exists, understood?" There was an edge like steel to his voice and I nodded, placing my hand over his as he leant on the balcony. Just as he predicted the gateway opened and a figure shot out of the chamber and flew across the bridge, covering the ground in seconds.

"I must go, promise me you will go to your chambers, do not speak to anyone, do not be seen."

"I promise."

He took my hand and pulled me close before kissing me, this time his embrace was gentle, frightened even and I tried to reassure him with my touch. He let me go and walked away from me, but paused, turning back to me.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yes my lord."

"No matter how long?"

"Loki…"

"Answer me!" He took a deep breath before looking back at me.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry. I will see you again." He looked at me once more before turning and leaving.

I took a step after him but stopped myself, instead making my way towards the entrance to the hall. I watched him pick up his helmet from beside the throne and put it on before opening the doors into his father's chambers behind the throne. A crack echoed out from the room, followed by a series of crashes and I hurried away from the palace and out into the night.

As I ran from corridor to corridor winding my way down from the palace I heard a might crash and the shattering of something, I ran to the edge of a stairwell to see a red cloaked figure fall past, hammer in hand. Thor had reached Loki and the Frost Giants. I hurried on, not checking to see if he was ok, intent on following Loki's last command. As I reached the palace gates I risked one last look to see Svadilfari burst forth from the stables beneath me, Loki in the saddle as they charged out towards the Bi-Frost. I stopped myself there, looking around to make sure no one had seen me and then watched as the gateway was opened once more, but this time it was left open. If the Bi-Frost is left open its power can be used to destroy a planet, and it was pointed at Jotunheim. I watched as the light surged out from the Bi-Frost, pulsating and flowing with such fierce intensity even from here I wanted to shield my eyes.

Two figures burst from the chamber and hit down on the rainbow bridge, I caught my heart in my throat as one looked like they fell over the side. All I could make out was where the figures landed as they seemed to be fighting. Only the rainbow bridge's light showed where they were. A bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens and onto the bridge as the fight ensued.

From the palace came a noise, then more noises came, I drew back into the shadows and looked down to see a figure on horseback emerge, the sounds across the stones were unmistakeable of the eight legged horse Sleipnir and I watched as Odin raced across the courtyard towards the gates to the rainbow bridge.

Almighty sounds were coming to the bridge, bursts of light from a particular point lit up the sky as a great shattering sound echoed across the vast empire. A giant ball of light exploded from the site and the Bi-Frost shattered, crumbling away into the ocean as the light expanded and filled the sky with an almighty roar. I leant back into the wall and gritted my teeth as the light blinded me. As the light grew weaker I watched the Bi-Frost fall off the edge of the world and into the water, people started to come out around me from their homes after hearing the noise. We all stood together and watched until we were surrounded by guards who made us go back to our homes.

The next day saw a feast to commiserate Thor's return, we talked and drank, laughing but never really meaning it as whispers of what happened spread across the city like wildfire. Thor didn't explain much, he just said that Loki had betrayed us, and lost his life because of it. King Odin did not join the feast, and the queen, Frigga, merely watched on. The food tasted bitter in my mouth and the wine tasted dull and lifeless. I pretended to be happy and clueless as to what went on, but all the while my heart was contracting painfully in my chest. He had told me he would see me again, he wouldn't leave me. He couldn't.

I would wait for him, no matter how long. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

**To Be Continued ~  
**


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1

***Small chapter, just an introduction to part 2, taking place during The Avengers so the Asgardians don't really know what is going on***

**Part 2 – Reawakening.**

**Chapter 1 – Wasting Away**

Months passed since Loki had died, time passed slowly at first, every day becoming more agonizing, every meal tasteless and every drink bitter. I kept up pretences, happy chirpy Valen, proud brave warrior. I continued my missions with Thor and his group and together we fronted winning battles, after the Bi-Frost was destroyed getting from world to world proved incredibly difficult and repairing the damage wrought by Mjolnir was painstakingly slow. We got out when we could until nearly 2 years later when construction was almost complete, finally we could get back out and make sure the peace was kept, bands of warriors had taken advantage of Asgard's silence and created havoc which we had to right again.

I watched Thor pine away from the mortal he left behind on Earth, wishing I could display my feelings so openly and not be judged for them. But I kept my word, never speaking to anyone of my time with Loki or what he told me or what I saw. No one knew what I was keeping inside me, but still I waited, desperate for everyone to be proved wrong, for Loki to be alive.

If I kept hope alive, if I stayed in denial everything seemed easier. Facing facts was not something I wanted to do, not something I could cope with. So it was with great curiosity that I stood Falhófnir up atop a grassy hill and watched Thor ride out across the Bi-Frost alongside the curious gait of Sleipnir and Odin. He was going alone on a mission that was kept secret from everyone, we had tried to get Thor to give us information or take us with him but King Odin forbade it. I watched as the cylinder of the chamber pointed towards a familiar set of stars, Earth. King Odin would not allow him to go back to see his mortal woman, so something was going on. Odin would have to use a lot of power to get Thor to earth, this was no trivial matter at hand.

I sat there for a moment, watching as Odin rode back across before turning Falhófnir away and walking sedately back to the stables, I untacked him and spent time grooming him, waiting for Odin to return and leave the stables so I could go to see Svadilfari. It was something I was spending a lot of time doing and I looked forward to our visits, at first he was cautious but his curiosity and the smell of Fally on me won him over. I took my time with him, waiting for him to allow me to groom him and gave him the occasional walk out. I told the stable boys who knew me well that I couldn't bear to see such a magnificent creature cooped up and it was true, but the real reason was because it made me feel less alone. Svadilfari was my last remaining link to Loki and Loki would not have wanted to see his trusted partner forgotten. The workers tried to make me handle him in a bridle but I refused, just because he couldn't be controlled and didn't like their rough touch was no reason for me to handle him the same. He was a jittery stallion, he just needed work and a soft touch. I started taking him and Falhófnir up to the meadow and releasing them together so they could get outside. There I would watch them play and graze for hours, it was so peaceful.

Not even a week had passed before something happened; we were summoned to the throne room and walked amongst whispering Asgardians to our destination. I stood before Odin with Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral as he spoke to us.

"What I am telling you now must not be uttered to a single soul outside this room, I am only telling you this because you need to know." He took a deep breath and pain clouded his eyes, he clasped his hands in front of his face and breathed out. "Thor is returning with a war criminal, he was sent to Earth to capture him."

"Who is it my lord." Sif stepped forwards.

"It is Loki."


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Return of the King **

We waited at the Bi-Frost for Thor's return; we had saddled up and rode out once the crimes Loki had committed against the earth had been explained. Sif was holding Thor's white charger and watching the gateway anxiously. I tried not to look, not to think. I had never given up hope but still my mind could not grasp the situation, Falhófnir sensed my anxiety and pawed the ground. I stroked his silky mane and let his soft fur sooth my troubled mind, what was to become of Loki now, a prisoner in his own home. I couldn't stop thinking about how he had been driven to madness by his own family, would he ever be allowed to belong.

Heimdall turned away and walked into the chamber as we watched on from our mounts, he drove his sword into the platform and the beam of light shot out across the open space, seconds passed and a blur of figures shot out from the light and into the chamber. Thor was there, holding the Tesseract.

On the other end of the Tesseract was Loki, beaten, bloody and in chains. All my thoughts flew out of my mind as my eyes met his, the pain in them hit me like cold water and I held my breath, fearing a sound would escape my mouth.

Thor pulled him along and smiled as he reached us, shaking hands and handing Loki to Volstagg as he mounted his horse, cradling the Tesseract in one arm. Volstagg tossed a chain over to Fandral who came up on Loki's other side and he yanked the chain hard, causing Loki to stumble past us as Thor lead off the procession. Sif rode up beside him, mooning over him and asking of his time on earth and I fell in step behind, flanking Loki as he held his head high and walked on, his chains clinking together with every step.

He turned round to me once, his mouth covered by a mask and his face pale, but apart from that he ignored everyone. We reached the gates slowly and passed through the crowds of people gathering, shocked sounds coming from the citizens as we marched. We left our horses with the stable hands and walked on foot through the palace and up to the throne room where Odin and Frigga were waiting.

Once we reached the great hall Loki was handed to the guards and we stood in the entrance, stopping any curious men or women from entering. We listened to Odin telling Loki that he was to be imprisoned for life and then stepped aside to let the guards pass, Loki walked out, the blood drained from his face and he swept his gaze across my face before being pulled down to the dungeons. I had to stop myself from following them and instead stood with the others, listening to them discuss what had happened on Earth as we walked away to get changed, there was to be a feast for Thor's return.

Almost a month had passed when we were called to accept a mission, we would go without Thor this time, taking a battalion, Vanaheim was under attack from Marauders again but this time with a larger force and had turned to us for help. We rode out through the Bi-Frost this time, ready for a heavy battle. Falhófnir was eager and ready to fight and I had trouble keeping him steady as he galloped through rainbow light and landed on Vanaheim, hitting the ground with practised ease before surging forwards and into the fray. This time we would take prisoners, we needed to find out who was sending these attacks. They were calculated and forceful, someone was behind them.

As metal clashed against metal and hooves thundered through the dirt a great roar came from above. The Bi-Frost hit down across the trampled meadow and incinerated any warriors in its path. A hammer flew out from the light, only to fly back into the hand of Thor as he ran out to meet the battle head on.

I reined Falhófnir in and he leapt into the air in excitement, thrashing his hooves against the sky before coming down upon a warrior's head, smashing it into the dust. I gripped tight with my legs as I felt a back leg fly out and catch another warrior, felling him instantly. We worked as a team when we fought, instead of most warriors who would charge through then leave their steed to battle on foot. The horses would move to the edge of the battlefield and wait until their rider's came for them, but Falhófnir enjoyed battle too much and I would never deny him the pleasure, he would always have my back.

As we fought on, hooves and blades flying, a roar rang out across the valley and the earth started to shake underneath us, Falhófnir stopped in his tracks, his head flying up and his ears flicking forwards. Out of the dust came a rock giant, shaking the ground as it made its way towards Thor. Everyone stopped as the giant stepped up to face the prince. Thor approached and exchanged words before spinning Mjolnir in is hand, he thrust it upwards, connecting with the giants chin and turning him back to the rocks he came from. The fell in a heap across the dirt and the marauders surrendered, we rounded them up and marched them to wait for the Bi-Frost.

The aftermath of the battle was taken care of as the sky started to darken, Hogun stayed behind to be with his people and Thor called on Heimdall. We were pulled back across the beam and onto Asgard, where a feast was waiting once the prisoners were taken to the dungeons.

I took my chance and joined the guards to take the prisoners down, walking the men in and putting them in their prisons, rooms walled in by energy; nothing could get out or even touch the walls. Once the prisoners were away I fell back and let the guards leave until only the doormen remained, the ignored me, idly chatting away and I walked round the back of a row of cells until I came upon Loki. He cell was heavily furnished and he stood there waiting for me.

"I have been waiting for you my lady."

"My lord." I dipped my head and curtsied lightly to him, trying my best not to smile.

"What took you so long?"

"It has only been a few days."

"It felt like a lifetime."

"As did the two years that passed without you my lord."

Loki looked down at the ground and I raised a hand to the clear wall, letting it hover over the quiet and transparent energy that kept us apart.

"I should never have asked you to wait for me, I am sorry."

"I would have waited regardless Loki."

He looked up as I used his name, looking back over his shoulder to make sure the guards were not listening, satisfied he turned back to me. His blue eyes bore into mine as he spoke to me.

"I will get out of here, I promise you. I told you I was not finished with you and I meant it. I still haven't forgotten that night in the throne room."

"Nor I."

"We will be together again, I promise you that."

"I believe you, I always do."

He raised his hand up to the wall, wincing slightly as his hand got close enough to cause it to spark; he rested it in the air in front of mine. He looked into my eyes and we stood there for a few moments, as close as we could get to one another.

"Go, before you are missed, I will not be going anywhere." He tried to speak brightly, but his words fell short and he dropped his hand. I backed away from him and walked round to the steps leading out of the dungeon, I chanced one last look to his cell, he stood there looking at me and I forced myself to turn away.

I slipped away as much as I could to see him, hoping no one would notice me missing, Thor had brought his mortal woman to Asgard and so was distracted enough that I was able to sneak away more. It was late one night as I left the dungeons that I came face to face with him, he asked Jane to leave and looked back at me.

"A little bird tells me you have been speaking to my brother Valen." His voice was kind, as were his eyes and I tried hard to keep his gaze.

"The little bird is correct." I kept my voice strong and confident, whilst keeping it as quiet as I could.

"Why?"

"I wished to know why he betrayed us."

"Is that so?" He approached me, clearing the gap easily and stood close to me in the dim light. "Valen, whatever my brother has told you, do not let yourself believe his lies. He would kill anyone who stood before him if he got the chance, even his own father."

"He did kill his own father, the day they tried to kill the king."

Thor sucked in a breath at my words and closed his eyes. "My brother has a way with words, but his silver tongue cannot mask the truth of his actions."

"I know what he did my lord."

"Then why seek him out?"

"I find what he has to say… Interesting…" I trailed off, watching his expression closely.

"Whatever my brother has told you, or offered you, or wanted of you, he does not mean. He cannot be trusted, he is a murderer and a traitor, you must stop speaking to him." I watched him and tried to back track before he tried to give me an order.

"I mean no harm my lord, I know what he is, but he was once our friend and if he is to live his life in prison then surely speaking to him is nothing more than a mercy."

"I can see you will not be swayed easily, I do not wish to order you Valen. I wish only to warn you. Stay away from Loki if you value your life."

"I will take your words into consideration my lord, as you took your father's over Jane." I curtsied to him and stood up, trying my best not to look defiant. I stayed silent and he stood there in front of me.

"Please be careful, you are a good warrior and a good friend." He put his hand on my shoulder for a second before walking away, leaving me feeling incredibly conflicted. Thor was a good friend to me, but nothing could stop me from seeing Loki, it was not even something I could consider.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Break Out**

A day later and I was tending to Svadilfari when the alarms were sounded for the dungeons. I dropped the metal brush to the floor and raced out of the stable, shouting for a stable boy to clear up after me. I grabbed my sword that was hanging up on the inside of the alleyway that led into the stables and ran as fast as I could to the prison.

The scene was chaos as I leapt down the stairs clearing as many as I could at a time, I wrenched Blóðþræll from its sheath and brought it down against the axe of a prisoner before summoning energy into my sword to dodge his blow and cleave his head in two. Blood spurted from the body and covered me; I wiped what I could from my eyes just as another weapon came hurtling towards me. I threw the hilt of my sword up and deflected the spear which shattered and fell to the ground in pieces, I sought out the one who threw it and drove my sword into his gut. I fought my way through the hoards of different races, nearly crashing into Fandral as a particularly large opponent landed a blow to my chest. He pushed me upright before thrusting his rapier into my opponent's leg as I took his head off with one slice. I nodded to him before finding myself face to face with a small group whom I had fought only recently.

The converged on me, one knocking me to the floor with the pole of his axe as another jabbed at me with his sword, I scrabbled away from them, hitting the stone of the stairs with my back and thanking the gods as I pushed myself back onto my feet from them. I threw myself at the axe wielding prisoner, punching his so hard my bracers dug into my arm and felt the satisfying crunch underneath me as his nose split. I finished him quickly before pulling a dagger out of my belt and slicing the throat of the one with the sword, the final one had stayed quiet, but now advanced on me with a mace. He swung it at me, the spikes narrowly missing me and scraping across the stone with a dreadful sound, sparks flying off of it. He swung it at me again and I threw my sword up to stop it, the chain wrapped around it and he pulled Blóðþræll from my grasp. I dived out of the way, my hand closing around the hilt of my dagger and I dived forwards, slamming the blade into his foot. He screamed and dropped the mace and my sword, as it clattered to the ground he kicked me with his other foot. I screamed and coughed up blood before grabbing my sword from the floor, shaking the mace off of it I brought it down on the man as he tried to get my dagger out of his foot. I grabbed the dagger as he hit the floor and spun around to look for more.

I heard Thor behind me and he joined in the fight, he kicked a prisoner away from him and it slammed into me, I rolled across the floor before hitting my back against cold stone, I stopped myself as I felt a crackling from behind me and looked round to see the energy field of a prison cell and Loki sitting there with a book in his hand looking terribly bored.

"You're covered in blood you know."

"Yes."

"Its sexy I like it, look out." He pointed behind me and I turned round just in time to slice the hand off of a prisoner and kick him down. He hit the ground hard and I heard a sickening crunch as his skull connected with the floor. I looked back to Loki and he smiled. "Have fun my lady." I smiled back before pushing myself off the floor and joining the fight once more.

As the last of the prisoners fell to our weapons the floors above us shook, loosing stones from the ceiling and causing the ground to tremble. We all looked around in bewilderment, Thor called us together and we ran towards the stairs, Loki leant onto the wall of his cell above the energy field and I slowed down as I went past. He touched two fingers to his lips and I smiled before quickening my pace and bounding after the others to find the source of the commotion.

As we got to the great hall we came upon a ship, it had destroyed a large part of the hall and everyone around it was dead, the doors behind the throne room were open and Thor thrust Mjolnir in front of him and flew across the open space, he hit the ground on the other side of the hall and ran inside. We could hear him bellow as he filled the room with lightning and we realised something was very wrong, we ran across the marble until we got to the doors where we stopped dead. The Queen was lying motionless on the ground in the arms of the King.

I looked over to Thor and saw his eyes and we stepped back, I fell onto Volstagg who was the closest person to me and he held me tightly. I felt tears fall into my hair as we all pulled close together and closed our eyes. The Queen was dead.

As soon as I could get away I went to the dungeons, I fell to my knees beside Loki's cell as he lay upon his bed with his eyes closed.

"My lady." He said in an arrogant purr.

"Loki, I am so sorry you could not witness the funeral."

"It does not matter, she was not my mother."

"You cannot fool me my lord. I have seen enough of your magic to know better."

He turned on his side in the bed and looked at me with a grim face before the scene in front of me glimmered and changed. He was sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall, his feet bare and bleeding and his furniture in pieces. His books were ripped and the walls were scuffed and bloodied, as were his hands. His hair was out of place and hung in a tangled mess around his face, a face full of pain, eyes sore and red. They were clouded as he looked at me.

"I was so vile to her when we spoke."

"Things said in anger are never taken to heart, she knew you loved her."

"I should have told her."

"Loki." I raised my hand to the energy field and pressed my fingertips against it, feeling the prickling sensation as it started to heat my skin.

He leant over and pressed his hand into the field against mine, not even noticing the burning and held it there for a few seconds before closing his eyes and dropping it. I dropped mine, feeling the raw skin brush my clothes as I put my hand on my leg. He said nothing more; only lay there against the wall looking like a broken man. I stayed with him, sitting as close to him as I could without touching the wall of energy.

Hours must have passed like that, both sitting there finding comfort in one another's presence, when he sat up straight.

"Someone is coming, hide." He turned to me, his eyes urging me to go and I got up and crept away, quiet and swift on my feet. I saw him raise his hands and with a slicing motion the illusion was back, his double stood up from the bed and went to wait for his visitor, hands clasped behind his back and the pained look replaced with one of arrogance. I hid behind a column, the cell barely in view and pulled myself back into the shadows as a familiar voice floated across the quiet corridors of the prison.

It was Thor, he saw through Loki's pretence with ease and managed to get Loki to speak to him properly, letting the magic slip away to reveal his hidden self. They spoke and I listened with rising interest as Thor outlined a plan for vengeance.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki smiled like a wolf coming upon helpless prey and agreed to the plan before they set it in motion. I held myself into the pillar as Thor released Loki from his cell and walked away, Loki paused, looking back to where I was hidden, before stepping out of the threshold and hurrying after Thor.

I stood there for a second, waiting until I could no longer hear their footsteps and then crept out from my hiding place, knowing soon their plan would be found out. I slipped after them, hoping that in some small way I could help their plan succeed.

I stayed back and kept them in sight as best I could as they met up with the rest of the group, I watched as Jane slapped Loki, causing him to smile, he liked nothing better than to piss people off. Thor, Loki and Jane split from the group and marched towards the broken ship in the great hall where Volstagg was waiting. As they got inside the guards appeared and Volstagg held them off, as the soldiers massed on him I stood in the entrance way, more tried to get through and I drew Blóðþræll. I couldn't do anything to help so I apologised to the guards as they asked me to step aside and they drew their weapons before meeting me head on, I fought as many as I could off before they put me on my knees. I struggled against them and one took the hilt of his sword to my face, ready to knock me out.

The engine of the ship roared to life, buffeting air and dust so powerfully it knocked everyone off their feet, I fell flat on my hands and saw the soldier who was about to hit me lying in a heap with the other guards, I looked back to see Volstagg on the floor in a pile of men and the ship lifting off the floor. It flew up and out of the hall, taking a few columns with it and was gone. I sat up and looked back to my opponents who were getting up. I dropped my sword and bowed my head, allowing them to put me in chains and pushed me to meet Volstagg who grinned at me like a boy getting into trouble with his parents for mischief. We waited in the hall by the throne in the rubble as Sif joined us, her head held high and a smirk on her face, shortly after Fandral was dragged to meet us and we were to wait for the King.

When Odin finally arrived he looked more the thunderous War God of legend than I had ever seen him and it was almost frightening to behold his rage. He screamed at us, asking what we expected to accomplish, saying that we had released Loki and put Thor's life in serious danger, not to mention they were going to meet Malaketh, if Loki didn't kill him first. After he had finished his berating and calmed down he tried to get us to answer questions, we all shook our heads or said we had no idea and waited for our punishments.

We were stripped of our weapons and titles and taken down to the dungeons where we occupied Loki's now cleaned out cell. There were still bloody scuffs on the walls and I trailed my fingers over them as we were left inside the walls of energy.

"Well that was fun, but I am worried about the prison food!" Exclaimed Volstagg.

"You could do with cutting down on your food my friend." Came a deep voice from opposite us. We looked up to see Heimdall in the cell opposite us, looking every bit as pleased with himself as we were.

"So what happens now." Pouted Fandral who was sitting cross legged and leaning up against a wall.

"We wait for Thor to return of course." Sif cut across his moping, she was still standing, looking imposing as she stared around the dungeons.

"If Loki doesn't kill him first." Spat Fandral.

"He won't." I heard myself say before regretting it instantly, all eyes turned to me.

"How would you know?" Sif sneered at me; she had always been the least accepting to me in the group, though I supposed to them I was nothing more than a silly newcomer. I tried not to seethe at the thought and kept calm for my reply.

"I just don't think he will, he knows what is at stake and has vengeance to wreak." I slid down the wall to sit where Loki had lay grief stricken not long ago.

"That has never stopped him before." Said Fandral anxiously.

"We must trust Thor on this one." I replied curtly.

"She is right!" Volstagg said loudly from where he was slumped in a corner picking at his armour in boredom. We all turned to look at him. "Trust Thor on this, he can handle Loki we have all seen that, he would not have done this if he did not have a plan. Loki is grief stricken and angry but not a fool, whatever his loyalties maybe and whatever dark thoughts cross his mind he still loved the Queen and he will see the person responsible's head on a plate before he even thinks about making a move for his own reasons. Thor knows he has a time limit, once that is up he will make sure Loki is compromised before he can turn on him."

Everyone just stared at Volstagg for a minute, who looked up and raised his eyebrows. "What? Fat people can't be intelligent?"

The tension cracked at his words and we all broke out into laughter, this was going to be a long wait and laughing made the time pass easier.

Hours had passed as we sat in the cell, talking became a strain and instead we just sat there or paced, no word had come, nor anyone at all except the guards who brought us food. Volstagg happily stuffed himself to the limit whilst we picked at ours.

When a guard finally came everyone shot to their feet and we had to hold ourselves back from pooling out questions.

"You have news?" Fandral piped up as the guard stopped in front of us.

"Yes, we have just returned from Svartalfheim, Malaketh was gone as where Thor and the mortal."

"What of Loki?" I asked, trying not to let my voice show my anxiety.

The guard paused and everyone seemed to lean in closer. "Loki is dead, we found his body."

"What happened?" Cried Sif, worry etched all over her face for Thor, I hoped mine did not match hers.

"It is unknown, but it is most likely that he turned on Thor after you helped release him." The guard turned away, making eye contact with Heimdall who stepped up to the energy field and glared him down. The guard walked off hurriedly and up the steps out of the dungeon.

I rocked back on my heels, feeling the world twist and move around me and took a deep breath, this couldn't be happening again. I steeled myself not to make a scene and went back to my place against the wall, letting a hand rest on a scuff mark by my shoulder gently.

"Thor must be ok; otherwise the guards would have found something. That rotten traitor." Fandral glowered, but he lacked conviction in his words.

Sif took up pacing and everyone else sat down around the cell, they talked, thinking up reasons and actions and answers to the questions that were being screamed inside our heads. All I could do was just sit there, my face blank and my eyes expressionless. How could I be in denial this time?

_"We will be together again, I promise you that."_

All those years I had ignored my feelings for him, and when I finally let them show he reciprocated them, and now it was all for naught. He was gone; he broke his promise to me. I felt tears well up and closed my eyes, willing myself to stay calm and emotionless, breaking down here would not help anything and I was not interested in anyone knowing what had happened between us.

As the hours passed slowly I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, where I saw the nine realms burning and a dark figure on the throne of Asgard.


	10. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Truth within Lies**

A day must have passed at least whilst we were in the cell, grief stricken I spent the whole time silent and just sat there, slumped against the white wall as the others tried to stave off boredom. So when the King and his guards arrived we were all gratified, regardless of good tidings or bad.

"You are to be released, we have word of Thor. He is alive and safe and will be on his way home in due time, Malaketh has been stopped and we are now going to collect the Aether. Had the consequences of your actions been different I would have left you all in here for a millennia. Disobey me again and you will not get off so lightly. As with you Heimdall." He touched his hand to the outside wall and the energy field disappeared as a guard did the same for Heimdall. Everyone thanked the King and stepped cautiously out of the cell; as I went to leave King Odin put a hand up to stop me.

"Except you, young warrior, I wish to speak to you alone." He took his hand off the wall and the field returned, I stood there looking confused as he dismissed the other warriors and the guards.

When everyone had left he turned back to me. "I did not expect such a young warrior to be involved in all of this Valen. I am disappointed in you, I allowed you on Thor's missions because you had earned your place in the higher ranks. Was I wrong to give you that privilege?"

"Sire I-"

"Do not placate me, I know why you did it." I looked at him, puzzled. "What is there between you and my son?"

I opened my eyes wide in surprise and stood there for a moment, looking into the piercing gaze of my king.

"I- There is not…" I trailed off.

"You cannot lie to me, I am a king. You think I do not know what goes on in my kingdom?"

"I do not know what to say my liege." I dropped my eyes respectfully and had to stop myself shuffling my feet.

"The truth, young Valen."

"I think I love him my king." I looked up and into his eye as his gaze intensified.

"So you finally said it." The king spoke, but it was not his voice that came out. It was a purr, a seductive voice that I had dreamed of hearing so many times when I was alone. I stared in shock as the king transformed into the leather clad form of Loki.

"L-Loki." I stuttered as my mouth dropped open. He looked upon me and laughed.

"This is new, you being the one in the cell and myself on the outside. How interesting." He grinned wickedly as I tried to stop myself from dropping to the floor as the revelations hit me all at once. But instead I did the first thing my mind thought clearly.

"You BASTARD." I smashed my fist into the energy shield and sparks flew off of it, scorching my wrist slightly.

"Easy now or I will have to insist you stay in there."

"Let me out, right now. I thought you were dead!" Anger clouded every other emotion as I watched his smug face.

"I fear for my safety so shall not. Did you mourn?"

"If you have to ask that you are not the intellectual I took you for." I balled my hands into fists and tried not to shake all over as I steadied my breathing. "You were dead, they found a body."

"I was, wasn't I."

"Loki this is no time for games. I have just spent the past day in a cell and spent much of it believing you were dead."

"This is all so touching." He continued to grin and chuckle as I bit my tongue to stop from unleashing a torrent of abuse at the prince. "Are you going to kill me if I let you out? That would surely ruin the purpose of my visit to show you I was alive."

"Must you make everything a show!" I threw my hands up in the air to emphasise my words.

"If you have to ask that you are not the intellectual I took you for."

"Let me out, my lord." I curtsied, my body as stiff as stone.

"Promise you won't kill me?"

"I cannot make that promise."

He looked at me before dropping his gaze away. "I am sorry my lady." He raised his hand to the wall and the energy field disappeared, I stood there for a second at a loss as to what to do, I wanted to strangle him, I wanted to cry, I wanted to kneel on the floor before him and I wanted to scream. Instead I did nothing.

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Improvise."

I took a step out of the cell and stopped, standing there, not quite being able to make anything that was going on in my head stay still so I could think clearly, as I tried to focus my thoughts I squeezed my eyes shut only to feel a cool touch on my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Loki take my hand in his.

"May I?" I nodded stiffly before taking his hand and stepping off the step out of the cell. I dropped to the floor and he took me round the waist before pulling me into him. "You would not believe how long I have waited to do this."

"I think I would my lord." He looked at me with a gaze that commanded silence and I looked back, but could not manage to look defiant as my gentle blue eyes met the piercing green of his.

He bent his head towards me and I softened under his touch before pressing my lips against his, all the anger, all the grief, all the confusion fell away. Nothing existed anymore whilst he touched me, he pressed harder against me as his arms tightened around me. I pushed my hands up to his hair and held him to me, when he finally broke away he stepped back from me and I felt a strange feeling go through my body, I looked at my hand to see a mans hand and had to stop myself jumping in shock. I turned my hand over before raising it to my face where I felt the helm of a guardsman on my head.

"My lord." Came a voice from the stairwell as someone hurried down it. "Thor has reached the Bi-Frost."

"Thank you, you may go." He waited until the guard had hurried back up the stairs before twitching his wrist towards me, I looked back down at my hands to see they were my own again.

"Don't do that again." I sighed half heartedly at him and he chuckled quietly.

"I must go to meet Thor, this isn't over my lady." He took my hand and kissed it gently before walking away, as he trotted up the stairwell I was sure I saw his cloak turn to red. I stood there for a moment and let the giddiness hit me, I swayed on my feet and closed my eyes as my emotions screamed in turmoil at me. Once I had ordered my thoughts and calmed my exposure I walked towards the stairs and out of the dungeons.

I passed familiar faces as I walked out of the halls and found a balcony, the fresh air and breeze on my face calmed me and I smiled, everything was as it was. I heard noises behind me and turned to see Sif, Volstagg and Fandral coming up behind me.

"We were worried about you Valen." Volstagg said as he approached, Sif rolled her eyes and he ignored her.

"What did the king want?" Fandral asked.

"He asked me if he had made the right choice giving me such high rank so young and expressed his disappointment that I had helped you three."

"That was all?" Sif asked, confused.

"Yes, then he let me go."

"Good, we can't have you missing the feast!" Fandral clapped me on the back and they began to tell me what had transpired on Earth. I listened intently until I heard footsteps; I looked round to see Thor approaching.

"My friends," he said and spread his arms wide, "have you finished telling Valen of what happened?"

"Almost." I replied.

"Then let me finish the tale for you." He said as he leant against the balcony, when he had finished telling what transpired I realised that they all still believed Loki to be dead, bewilderment clouded my thoughts and I stayed silent as they talked. Thor has seen the King, so there must be a reason they do not know. I held my tongue and listened to them talk, knowing Loki could explain to me later.

"Now I bring you sad tidings my friends. I must go, I return to Earth to see Jane and explain everything to her. I do not know when I will be back or what will happen now."

"You are not to take the throne?" Sif asked perplexed.

"No, I did not accept my father's offer. I am not a king, not yet. I do not know what the future holds but for now I do not see ruling in my future."

"Well what do you see?" Asked Volstagg.

"I don't my friend, but I am eager to find out. You have all been the most loyal and trustworthy companions a man could ask for, I cannot thank you enough. Valen, you have proven yourself to be as good a friend to me in only a short time and I thank you for that."

"You sound as if you're saying good bye." Fandral accused lightly.

"I am, for now. I will see you soon my friends, I am sure of it." He clasped hands with us all before walking away, we watched him go as sadness hung in the air, the others made their excuses and left so I leant onto the balcony again and watched Thor ride out to the Bi-Frost. I stayed there for a while, allowing myself to relax as the sun started to set.

"We must stop meeting like this my lady." Purred a voice and I looked next to me to see Loki leaning against the balcony.

"You must stop sending projections of yourself to me then my lord."

"Come to the throne room." He said with a hard but seductive voice and disappeared. I walked towards the throne room slowly, pushing away thoughts of the last time we had met there as the light of the sun started to grow dark.

I crossed the hall and came upon a dark figure sitting upon the throne, the spear resting on the arm. I the dim light I could make out Loki's slim frame as it stood up to greet me.

"My lady." He bowed to me as I approached and I kneeled by the first step, he motioned for me to get up and I came to stand in front of him.

"I hear you're the good guy now." I said as I looked into his eyes, he took my hand and spoke.

"Who ever told you that?"

"Your brother."

"My brother is clearly mistaken."

"You don't like being the hero do you?"

"I don't want to change my hair colour." He pursed his lips but his eyes stayed playful. "I thought you liked it when I was bad?"

"I like you all the time my lord."

"You more than like me all the time my lady."

"I did wait two years for you when they said you were dead. And what of you?"

"Love is not something I believed to be in my nature."

"What changed your mind?"

"You did." He smiled, no wickedness this time, only warmth. "Now," he pulled me to him, "we have a lot of catching up to do my lady." He put his lips to my ear as I felt his mouth curl into a smile. "There are so many things I want to do to you."

"Tell me what you want to do."

"Such things are better left unspoken in public." His mouth moved against my ear and I fought the urge to shiver. His hand tightened around mine and he pulled me away from the throne and through a set of doors. I followed him down dark corridors until we reached a grand set of gold doors that sparkled in the flames of the lanterns. He raised his hand and they opened and he took me through, he waved his hand and the doors closed shut behind us with a heavy sound and we walked into his chambers.

A grand table and chairs sat to the left by a large window, large book cases lined the walls and quills, ink and parchment lay scattered on various tables and desks. Past that lay a four poster bed of incredible proportions, green silk sheets lay upon it in a variety of hues from deep ink green to a lighter colour of leaves in spring. He stopped once we reached the middle of the room and let go of my hand.

"You will still want me even though I am no longer a king."

"You are my king and that is what matters to me. Regardless of if you are on the throne or in a prison cell, you will always be my king."

"Then you are mine to command."

"Always."

"Kneel before me."

I bowed and dropped to my knees, my hand across my heart and my head bowed. He stepped forwards lightly and put his hand under my chin, lifting my face up so my eyes met him.

"Rise, my Queen, and let me take what is rightfully mine." I stood up slowly, not breaking his gaze and he moved himself closer to me, keeping his hand under my chin he pulled my face to meet his and touched his lips to mine.

**** Incase it isn't glaringly obvious the next chapter is going to get R Rated or 18+ for us British and Europeans, so if that is not what you wish to see, I suggest skipping the next couple of chapters or so ;) ****


	11. Author's Note

Hello everyone, just to let you know that The Calvary Horse and MY OTHER FANFICS WILL BE UPDATED. Sadly my mum dropped her laptop and smashed the screen! My brother managed to retrieve all my fan fictions I had finished off my old broken laptop, incl the finished version of The Cavalry Horse and a fan fiction I hadn't even had time to upload before my laptop gave up the ghost. Please do not despair and THANK YOU for being so patient, it WILL BE FINISHED, THEY ALL WILL BE, please do not give up! 


End file.
